


Paradise Circus

by RaeVan87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Rough Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeVan87/pseuds/RaeVan87
Summary: Reader finds herself in Hell with the intention of teasing Lucifer while he’s in his cage. When she takes it a little too far, she gets more than she bargained for (though exactly what she wanted.)





	

“ _Oh well, the devil makes us sin_

_But we like it when we're spinning in his grip”_

Paradise Circus – Massive Attack

 

 

**Paradise Circus**

 

They say the road to Hell is paved with good intentions... what they don't tell you is that when you're already in Hell, good or bad, your intentions become negligible and will always come back to get you in the end.

Such was the way of your life. On this particular occasion you found yourself in Hell, you were more on a day pass than serving an actual sentence, standing outside Lucifer's cage with a circle of flames, watching him with honest curiosity as the silence hung between you. You were certainly no angel, and even being face to face with the devil, the only thing on your mind was mischief.

Not to say that this was your first time being in his presence. You'd met several times previous, but this was the first time you'd ever held the upper hand, knowing there was little he was able to do to you while locked away. A sense of smugness hung around you and you couldn't pass up the opportunity to taunt him a little, much the way he often did to you when you were topside.

“Aww, did Daddy ground you for bad behaviour?” you pouted, running your fingers along the bars of his cage as he stared menacingly over his shoulder at you from the other side.

You knew you were taking liberties, being far less careful than you should have been given that you were in his playground. He may have been in a cage, but you scolded yourself to be mindful that he was still powerful, far more so than you, a weak human.

It couldn't be helped, however. You'd both teased each other plenty, and now that you were finally able to look down upon him, you revelled in the feeling.

He remained silent, turning to watch your progress around his cage and keeping pace with you, staying as far away as his bars would allow.

You paused, turning to press yourself up against the cage and pulling your lip between your teeth.

“Too bad you're in that cage... I bet we could have had so much fun” you taunted, gripping the bars firmly and running your hands up and down them in a sexual gesture.

Lucifer pursed his lips, looking thoughtful as you let an excited moan drip from your lips.

“Have you ever even been with a woman?” you mused tormentingly, letting one of your hands slide from the bars to the button of your pants, popping it open with a twist of your fingers.

Lucifer's posture straighten, eyeing you curiously but remaining uncharacteristically silent as your hand slid inside your pants, fingers delving between your folds.

“Do you even know what this feels like?” you ask, closing your eyes for a fraction of a second as you pleasured yourself.

It was in that brief moment that Lucifer travelled from one side of the cage to the other, sticking his hand out to grab a fistful of your hair and twisting to pull your face up against the cage.

“Oh, Y/N. What a silly little thing you are...” he purred, leaning his forehead against yours, as much as the cage would allow.

“What are you going to do?” you breathed heavily, trying to swallow your fear and mask it with a snarl, “Poor baby is all locked up.”

His jaw dropped and his tongue flicked over his teeth as a terrifying grin split his face.

“You have absolutely no idea what I'm capable of...” he whispered, his eyes glowing red as they bore into yours.

His fist twisted in your hair, forcing you to crane your head and turn as he pulled his hand back through the bars slightly. Your back was forced against the bars, hair tangled in his iron fist, fear finally sinking in as his breath ghosted over the side of your neck.

“Was this what you wanted?” he growls into your ear as his free hand wedged down the front of your pants.

Tears stung your eyes as he pulled your hair a little harder and you clenched your teeth to keep from crying out.

His fingers dipped under the waistband of your panties and harshly sank between your folds, grazing over your clit and down to your opening.

“So wet already?” he taunts, finger tips swiping through your slick and back upward, rubbing along either side of your clit.

His cool fingers in your heat feel sublime and his harsh movements only added to your excitement. You were never the type to give in easily however, and you feigned a struggle, pulling against him as much as his grip would allow and raking your nails over his arms, sinking them into his flesh hard enough to draw blood.

The low rumble of his laughter resonates in your ear as his tongue dips out to slither along your neck, reaching impossibly far and causing you to tremble, almost grateful that you were unable to see it. The petty amounts of pain you were inflicting in your struggle didn't even seem to register to him and you felt your facade fading fast.

His fingers hooked back down, delving into your opening and curling inside you to press against your sweet spot. You squeeze your eyes shut and a silent gasp escapes from your throat as your jaw hangs open, frozen in the moment of bliss that his fingers deliver upon you. The thickness of his middle and pointer finger spread your walls and begin to work in an out of you in sharp, pumping movements. Each jabs of his digits makes your knees weaker and weaker until you're straining to stand.

“I knew from the first moment I laid my eyes on you that you'd fall for me...” he crooned mockingly, as if proving some point to you.

“You're a lot better at falling than I am” you hiss before biting your tongue. Your wit and sass got the better of you and before you'd had a moment to think in your aroused haze, the words tumbled heedlessly out.

Heat flared from his body as the hand the held your hair whipped downwards to your throat, clenching nearly the entirety of your neck in his grasp.

Hard breaths steamed through his nose as he pressed his face against the side of yours, seemingly trying to reign in his temper before speaking.

“You would do well to watch your tone. I may be in a cage, but if you're so adamant on dying, I can assure you I would find a way...” he threatened through gritted teeth.

The only thing you could do was nod your head a fraction, your arms falling limp down at your sides. Even with his fist clenching off your air supply and the threat of his words swimming around your head, your arousal still dominated your senses, not letting you adequately care about the very real danger you were in.

Several moments passed as his breathing began to quieten again, his fingers remaining inside you, though they were still.

Your walls twitched greedily, uncaring of how foolish you were to have wound up in this situation and only caring about one thing.

Lucifer sucked on his teething, chuckling humorlessly again as he rolled his fingers around inside you.

“Are you humans really so simple? Do you all have such a blatant disregard for your well being?” he chastised, gradually releasing his hold on your windpipe but sliding his arm further through the bars so his forearm pressed against your throat. He grasped the cage on the other side of your head, pining your neck under his arm as the fingers on his other hand built up their rhythm inside you again.

“A touch is all it takes to make you abandon any greater sense of reason...” he continues, musing his words against your hair. His cold lips find their way to the back of your neck, the only flesh they can reach, but the only place you need them to as each kiss sends shocks of goose bumps racing down your back.

Your hips roll into his touch, grinding against his hand as you silently beg him for more. Your fingers reach up to curl around the arm that holds you captive, tracing your thumb over the strained muscle bulging on his forearm.

His fingers work in and out and a ethereal shudder ripples through you when you feel his length growing hard against your ass. Your free hand reached behind you and between your bodies to palm over his length, though your touch was unsure and tentative.

Cold lips still at your neck, he inhales slowly, a pleasured noise rumbling in the back of his throat as he presses his pelvis firmly against the cage. His reaction fuels your resolve and you cup your hand slightly, massaging him through his jeans as he nips at your skin.

In a sudden flurry of movement he pulls his fingers from you, causing you to jump and instinctively try to pull away.

Muscles tensing, he holds your throat steadfast under his arm as his other hand tears at your pants, yanking them downward to expose your sex to the heat of the flames that dance precariously around you.

Your frightened but excited words were choked away by the pressure of his hold on you and once your lower half was adequately naked, he made quick work of unfastening his own pants.

“I want to hear you beg” he demanded, lips at your ear again as he pressed his naked pelvis against you, cock standing straight up so it wedged between the mounds of your ass.

You opened your mouth but you couldn't speak around the increasing pressure of his arm against your throat. A strangled 'please' breathed through your lips but it was all you could manage.

Easing his hips back slightly, he wrapped his hand around his length and pressed it down between your legs so you straddled it. You wiggled your hips trying to rub it between your folds as your wetness slicked along his shaft.

“I'm not sure whether to find your impatience flattering or insufferable” he commented dryly, bending his knees slightly so the head of his cock was angled against your opening.

Without warning, he pressed into you, sinking his entire length into you as far as the bars of the cage would allow. Arm still around your throat, he used his free hand to grasp your hips, fingers digging against the bone as he forced you down onto him.

You cried out, a mixture of relief and twinges of pain as he stretched your walls, filling you exquisitely full and you revelled feeling him inside you at long last.

As he began thrusting, his movements sharp and punctuated, he rocked your hips in perfect rhythm with his own, causing your ass to bounce against the sharp bars of the cage. The sound of his pelvis slapping metal and skin rang out into the vastness of Hell and you couldn't care less as to whomever else may see or hear. The devil was claiming you, in the most primal way, and regardless of how few or many came before, you were the one here now.

The hold he maintained over your throat slowly relinquished as his hand dragged away, fingers glossing over your throat, around the side of your neck to your back where they snaked downward. With a shove he pushed you forward, nearly causing you to lose your balance as he bent you over.

You staggered your stance slightly to help keep your footing, but still strongly relied on his firm hands, now holding to your waist, to keep you upright. Each jarring thrust of his hips had you gasping, moaning his name and feeling the coil within you grow tighter and tighter as your pleasure mounted.

Harder he pulled on your hips and you could already feel the bruises from the bars against your ass beginning to form.

You stretched down to grasp the remnants of your pants around your knees, sinking your fingers into the fabric as you clenched your fists until your knuckles turned white. It was getting harder and harder to hang on, and though you wanted more, the sweetness of your release called out to you.

“Go on,” Lucifer growled, though his voice still thick with mockery, “Scream for me.”

At his urging, you came undone, releasing everything you'd been fighting to hold back and crying out as bliss and agony collided. Toes curling, you had to reach back and grasp the bars of the cage to keep from falling forward, though you still rocked unsteadily on your feet.

Lucifer continued to pound harshly against you as you praised his name over and over. The weight of your orgasm pressed in on you from all directions, making your body feel alight as if fire danced over your buzzing skin.

You walls squeezed and pulsated around his cock and he continued thrusting as his orgasm shortly preceded yours, slamming his pelvis against the bars and pulling you impossibly hard against them.

A whine slipped through your lips, the mounds of your backside screaming in protest as the bars dug into your flesh. The noise only seemed to further excite Lucifer, a rolling growl of a appreciation echoed from deep within his chest as he unloaded inside you. Each pulsation of his cock sent delicious spasms through your body as it came down from it's own high.

He stilled for a moment before releasing you suddenly and pulling away, causing you to fall onto your hands and knees, too out of breath and exhausted to be offended.

Wearily you looked up at him as he casually tucked himself away and straightened his clothing, his gaze focused downward at himself before it slowly dragged back to you.

“Thank you for the entertainment” he said sarcastically, looking down at you as you sat yourself upon the ground.

“Feel free to come by again sometime. It doesn't appear that I will be going anywhere any time soon, anyway...” he finished sourly.

He stared at you for a moment longer before he winked and turned his back to you, walking to the other side of his cage and not bothering to look back.

Thoughts raged through your head as you shakily got to your feet, trying to conceal your body as much as possible before backing away from him. The lingering tendrils of your orgasm still swam through your body as the flames around his cage grew higher and higher until he was lost from sight.

A grin spread across your face and you knew this wasn't to be the last meeting the two of you would have here. Your body screamed both in agreement and protest as you kept your eyes focused on the flames until you rounded the corner and they were lost from sight.

They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions... but it's the bad ones that will keep you there.

 


End file.
